mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Remilia Scarlet/RicePigeon's version
Having spent close to five centuries together, you'd expect both Scarlet sisters to have adopted similar fighting styles; while this is true in the case of their normal melee attacks and general rushdown gameplay, subtle differences combined with Remilia's greater experience sets her apart from her younger sister, so rather than acting as glass cannon, Remilia uses her vampiric power to try to stay alive for as long as possible. ) |Creator = RicePigeon |Image=File:RPRemiliaport.png |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Remilia Scarlet is a standard three-button character who utilises the buttons for her entire moveset, relegating the remaining buttons to shortcut motions for actions which require multiple buttons to be pressed simultaneously, such as being used as a shortcut for the grab that's assigned to + and being used as a shortcut for the activation in the Level 3 Hypers; is also used as a shortcut in conjunction with and for the respective forward and backward hops, which are normally activated via and . At the beginning of the match, Remilia must select from one of two mutually-exclusive Hypers to aid her in combat; Scarlet Devil is a powerful reversal with exceptionally quick startup that is sure to punish opponents or end combos, while Millenium Vampire grants Remilia a Life-draining buff on all of her melee attacks and increased Life drain on Vampire Kiss, with the buff having a variable duration that correlates to how much Power was available when Millenium Vampire was activated. Remilia focuses on close range combat, and is best suited for rushdown gameplay. Remilia possesses many good normals, with acting as a great poke, acting as a hitconfirm, and + as great anti-airs, and + as a very fast overhead with great range. Demon Lord Cradle is a standard shoryuken-type attack that takes Remilia off the ground, providing her with startup invincibility and acting as both a reversal and anti-air. Demon Lord Walk allows Remilia to close the distance between her and her opponent with multiple damaging short hops, carrying them closer to the corner on hit. Chain Gang is Remilia's only real option for a projectile attack, with the and versions homing in on the opponent and creating multiple explosions along the length of the chain. The version is unique, as successful contact with the opponent will instead cause Remilia to retract the chain, pulling her toward her opponent's position. While not as fast or as fragile as her sister, her lower than average health is compensated for in both Vampire Kiss and Millenium Vampire. Vampire Kiss is an unblockable command grab that not only damages the opponent, but also heals Remilia on a 1:2 ratio. Remilia can easily set up an opportunity to use Vampire Kiss with the offensive pressure her moves apply. Millenium Vampire provides all of Remilia's melee attacks with a similar effect, healing her on a 1:2 ratio. The effect also stacks with Vampire Kiss, healing Remilia on a 1:1 ratio as opposed to 1:2. Despite being one of Remilia's selectable Last Words, Millenium Vampire can be used with as little as 1500 Power, though the duration of the buff will be severely impacted. At minimum, the buff lasts only 4 seconds, but can be increased to as long as 12 seconds with a full meter. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | | | }} | }} | }}}} | | | }} | }} | }}}} | Heals Remilia on ratio| | }} | }} | }}}} | version: , pulls Remilia to opponent's position| / | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' / |Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Causes all melee attacks to heal Remilia on a 1:2 ratio Vampire Kiss heal ratio increased to 1:1 Duration based on amount of Power used Requires 1500 Power Reduces Power to 0| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPRemiliapal06.png|1,6 (Hong Meiling's colors) |File:RPRemiliapal07.png|1,7 (Remilia's Embodiment of Scarlet Devil colors) |File:RPRemiliapal08.png|1,8 (Koakuma's colors) |File:RPRemiliapal09.png|1,9 |File:RPRemiliapal10.png|1,10 |File:RPRemiliapal11.png|1,11 ( 's colors) |File:RPRemiliapal12.png|1,12 ( 's colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos MUGEN - Battle of the Scarlet Sisters GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Remilia Also Fights a Saiyan GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Scarlet Devil Rhapsody Edits Trivia *Remilia's 4th generic victory quote is a reference to the series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, more specifically the character DIO. DIO's rush attack cry is "MUDA MUDA MUDA", which translates to "USELESS USELESS USELESS". The reference is likely due to both Remilia and DIO being vampires. *Remilia's 6th generic victory quote refers to the fact that in Immaterial & Missing Power and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Remilia is unable to fight in any outdoor stages due to vampires being weak to sunlight, while in Hisoutensoku, she requires the use of the Custom Parasol system card in her deck in order to do so. Since such stage restrictions are impossible to implement in M.U.G.E.N, this victory quote more than likely serves as an explanation as to how Remilia is able to fight outdoors without succumbing to sunlight, even if such an explanation isn't entirely canon. **Alternatively, this victory quote may also be a nod to the events of The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. *Remilia's 2nd victory quote against Reimu is a reference to the Touhou Project fangame, The Last Comer. **Additionally, two of Remilia's alternate palettes are of Corin Charite and Mumumu Mikaboshi, both of whom are Touhou Project fan characters also from The Last Comer; the former being another vampire who comes to live with Remilia, while the latter is the form that Satan assumes while in Gensokyo (a nod to the "Devil" part of Remilia's title as the Scarlet Devil). *Both of Remilia's victory quotes against Lie Meiling, as well as her second victory quote against Yukari, are taken directly from Remilia's dialogue in Touhou Rekkaden's Story Mode. *Remilia's 1st victory quote against Reimu is a direct reference to Dracula's dialogue against Richter Belmont in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. **This is further reinforced by one of Remilia's alternate palettes, which is based on Dracula's official artwork from said game. *Remilia's aerial + Command Normal bears a strong resemblance to Morrigan Aensland's Shell Kick, even to the point of being almost functionally identical. **Despite this, Remilia does not have a palette based on Morrigan's colors, though her sister does. *Remilia's voice clips are those of Tekken's Emilie De Rochefort, taken from her appearance in Street Fighter x Tekken but pitch-shifted to sound younger; both characters share certain similarities, namely their selfish, snobbish and childish demeanour, as well as having a devoted maid/butler and ownership of a mansion. Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2016 }}